


【承花】忘れ潮（わすれじお）

by KujoRyota



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, 承花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoRyota/pseuds/KujoRyota
Summary: 月光润湿他的眼角，海水亦然。





	【承花】忘れ潮（わすれじお）

花京院典明最近有一个烦恼。

说是烦恼有些太过了。

这件小事并不足以改变他的生活——只不过是最近放学承太郎没有和他一起回家罢了。

他们家在不同的方向，但花京院认为“送他回家”这一举动大可不必。

如果是想增加相处的时间，他们完全可以放学就去约会，而不必凭藉幌子来掩饰他们想和对方多待一会儿的心。

承太郎和花京院的确在绝赞热恋中。

但这个事实并不会改变他们二人是独立且自由的不同个体。

他们是恋人，不是绑在对方身上生活的负担。

所以即便不与承太郎一起放学回家，花京院也完全能够理解。

毕竟快到一年一度的学院祭了，每个班级都有自己的任务和进度，就算是讨厌喧闹的承太郎，也会在这种时候出力不是吗。

至于花京院会为此滋生出烦恼的理由，也只是因为他快要被班上同学的热情裹挟得喘不上气了——这种发自内心的疏离感在他遇见承太郎之后感受更甚。

他从前就很难融入这种齐心协力、万众一心的氛围，无论是学园祭，还是学园祭的准备阶段。

不过花京院想到在教学楼彼端的承太郎板着脸却仍在努力的可能性，便不由地打起精神来，可不能在这方面输给承太郎啊！

花京院班级的主题是咖啡屋，没有什么花哨的噱头，很平平无奇。

女生忙着赶制服饰，把想象空间留给男生。

男生七嘴八舌地制定菜单，场面一度有些失控。

本来让咖啡屋变得不那么平凡的后备方案是所有人穿上女仆装招待客人，不论男女。

后来被班上的女生以罢工威胁，花京院因此松了一口气。

他可是邀请了承太郎来玩的，可不想被承太郎看到那般窘迫的模样啊……

花京院拭去沁出的汗水，从教室窗户向远方极眺。

太阳已然西沉，昏黄金橙的晚霞在地平线浮现。

他看见了承太郎，沐浴在夕阳下，影子被拉得很长。

花京院不知道要不要就此喊住承太郎，在他犹豫不决间，承太郎的身影已经消失在墙角那头了。

显然花京院是很想叫住承太郎的。

他很想从繁忙中抽身，站在承太郎的身侧与其交谈，与承太郎相处的每一秒都让他心中忍不住的雀跃。

但他最终没有诉诸于口。花京院不想因为想见承太郎的一己私欲刺探到承太郎的隐私。

现在花京院倒是真的有些烦恼了。

直到学园祭的当日，极其不平凡的空条承太郎出现在普通咖啡屋门口的时候，穿着过分合身侍者燕尾服的花京院正好负责在门口迎接客人。

“眼镜很适合你。”承太郎捏着金边眼镜的镜腿，发表了自己的想法。

花京院任由承太郎的动作，紫色的眼睛却一直盯着承太郎，明明只是几天不见而已……

却感觉感情经年累月般积攒，再次见到的时候，心漏了个洞，复杂又细腻的情感从里面涌出，快要把他淹没了。

承太郎伸出双手，握在花京院的腰际。

不可思议，承太郎抿了抿嘴唇想，花京院的腰竟有这么细，近乎两手向中间拢一拢就能完全掌握这具柔软的身体，说到底，做衣服的人怎么会这么清楚地知道花京院的尺寸？

修身的马甲穿在花京院的身上有种禁欲的气息，让承太郎不由自主在人颈间深深嗅了嗅，是花京院特有的体香，酸甜般诱人。

他们面对面，贴得又这么近，近到黑色和红色相互穿插，每次吐息的往复在两人之间的空间交换，二氧化碳变成温度上升的诱因。

承太郎使坏似的，在人来人往的走廊，不得到满意的答复就不肯罢手，固执地阻碍店员花京院的工作。

“我也很想你，承太郎。”

花京院无奈掺半，他和承太郎的关系是毋需用言语就能传达想法的亲密关系，承太郎看出了他的心思，要逼他亲口讲出来，却仰仗不外露的感情将自己藏匿，真的是太狡猾了。

“难不成你要一直挡在门口吗？快点进来吧！”

承太郎笑而不语，压了压帽檐，在自己嘴唇上点了点，就进教室去了。

花京院花了三秒时间思考其含义，笃定承太郎又使用了时间暂停，又一次肆无忌惮地亲吻了他。

本来花京院还想晾一会儿得寸进尺的承太郎，却被同学告知没有人敢接近赫赫有名的不良少年空条承太郎并为他点单。

看着承太郎不断用手指点着桌面，气压愈发低了，花京院只能揽下这个重任。

承太郎突然发难：“她们怎么知道你的尺码？”

她们毋庸置疑指的是班上制作这件衣服的女生。

花京院客套劲还没用上，一股脑被承太郎吃醋的样子击得粉碎，花京院笑得肩膀都在颤动，无声地耸动着。

“什么啊……承太郎这是吃醋了吗？”

承太郎闷闷地说：“明知故问。”

“我告诉她们的，仅此而已。”花京院本想表现得像有专业素养的服务生，却发现在承太郎面前实在是太难做到了，“现在可以点单了吗？先——生——”

花京院拉长的声音不免让承太郎有些局促，他拉下帽檐说：“你亲手做的就好。”

花京院大获全胜，心情很好地替承太郎沏了杯茶，据说手艺还是从荷莉女士那里原封不动学来的。

然后花京院争取到了自由活动的时间。

虽然每年的学园祭千篇一律，但是今年多了一个可以和他一起体验的人，花京院难免兴致很高。

提到学园祭，当然避不开鬼屋主题。

不管工作人员怎么卖力地吓承太郎和花京院都得不到丝毫回应。

身形高大、面如冷铁的承太郎甚至让工作人员产生了退缩的念头。

走到出口还作为最快通关的小组获得了两对发箍。

花京院不由分说地给承太郎带上了长着小翅膀的发箍，自己则是带上了长着恶魔角的发箍。

洁白迷你的翅膀陷进承太郎柔软的头发中，有种浑然一体的错觉。

对此，承太郎只是无奈压了压帽子。

“说起来，承太郎的班级准备了什么？”

“也是鬼屋。”

“他们竟然没有邀请你去当npc嘛。”花京院笑道。

“他们想让我扮成吸血鬼——那种穿着伯爵衣服长着獠牙的恶俗生物，真是无聊。”

“毕竟见过真正的吸血鬼之后，对漫画作品里那种优雅高贵吸血鬼的存在就抱怀疑态度了呢。吸血鬼可不是那种单纯的存在啊！”

花京院挥着拳头在空中比划着，二人的视线碰撞在一起，然后不约而同地说着“真是够了”，纷纷笑了起来。

然后花京院的视线被一块宣传海报吸引了，他对承太郎动了动嘴唇。

“承太郎，牵手吧！”

言下之意，他们要去参加这个两人组队全程牵手直至通关的活动。

活动对他们来说没有什么具体的意义，重要的是他们可以打着游戏的幌子，光明正大的在校园里牵手。

工作人员在他们两只手上套了一个纸环，必须要保证两只手腕部以下紧紧贴合，才不会挣断纸环。

第一关，限时吃加料拉面，要求是仅限一人喂一人吃。

花京院咬着筷子将其掰开，然后递给承太郎。

“比起我的左手还是承太郎用右手应该更顺一点吧……不用顾虑我，这点程度我还是能搞定的！”

看着花京院斗志满满的神情，承太郎久违地感受到在埃及那股熟悉的战斗气息，从花京院身上迸发出来。

享受学园祭......吗，感觉好像也不坏......

承太郎看着在花京院头上略微偏斜的恶魔角，笑意卷上嘴角。

第二关，用身体夹爆气球。

承太郎把气球放置在两人腰间，轻而易举搂紧花京院，两人腰在外力作用下把气球挤爆，集中的气流将花京院的刘海吹了起来，在承太郎颈肩漫无目的地飘着，像是小猫挠在承太郎的心尖上。

最后一关，pocky kiss。

此时的承太郎和花京院才后知后觉地意识到工作人员看他们的眼神意味着什么。

花京院小小声说道：“赚到了诶……”

覆盖着巧克力涂层的长条饼干，两端被承太郎和花京院含在嘴里。

承太郎衔住饼干的一头，看着花京院嘎吱嘎吱的啃食着那头的巧克力。

花京院很坏心眼，他想把时间定刻，让时间无限的向前延伸。

因此他吃的很慢，开始是小口小口地咬着饼干，后来则要先把外面一层的巧克力涂层含化在嘴里，嘬着融化的巧克力酱，然后再去咬下那一截的饼干棒。

两个人太过坦荡，巧克力棒没有任何要折断的趋势。

帽檐投下一片阴影，承太郎心想，可恶，花京院的舌头怎么可以这么灵活？

他不由地攥紧了紧握的双手，越来越近的距离让他改为扶住花京院的腰，鼓噪的心跳被埋回体内。

后来花京院借力钻进了承太郎帽子的阴影下，露出得逞的、不依不饶的笑容。

承太郎的眼睛闪着微暗的绿，把阻挡他们之间距离的巧克力棒急速地咬掉，连同最后短短一截含进嘴里，然后从花京院嘴里尝到了些微巧克力的苦涩与甜蜜。

帽子被他们拱起一个角度，没有人知道他们已经完成了pocky kiss，他们得以从时间那里抢来片刻光阴温存这一息间的爱意。

纸环被解下，十指相扣的手掌心蜿蜒出黏腻的盐河，在肌肤上闪闪反光。

后来学园祭结束之后，承太郎带他坐上去往海滩的大巴。

到达的时候正好太阳完全沉进海底，花京院好奇地问：“承太郎是要带我来看海吗？”

承太郎说：“不全是。”

然后他脱掉了鞋，踩在被太阳炙烤到松软的沙滩上，对着花京院伸出了手，“跟我来。”

花京院把鞋整齐地摆放在承太郎鞋子的旁边，然后借着承太郎的力，从路边一跃而下。

承太郎接住了他，双臂勾住花京院的上臂和胸膛连接凹陷下去的窝，然后转身把人放在沙子上。

“有石子。”

花京院捡起沙子中的小石子，笑道：“承太郎好像对这里很熟悉啊。”

“之前来的时候，被割伤脚了。”

花京院诧异地举起石子：“不过是这种程度？”

“不过是这种程度。”

承太郎笑得无奈，再怎么说这种伤也很难避免吧，即便是对他而言。

花京院牵着手，跟着承太郎自海水与沙滩的交界向前走。

脚刚在沙子里按下凹陷的印子，便又被海水冲刷平整。

除了他们本身存在在这里这一事实以外，所有的痕迹都被海水不着痕迹地抹去。

“之前在为学园祭准备的时候，承太郎是不是也来的是这里？”

花京院的声音被海风吹到很远的地方，很轻却很有质感，像是在沙砾中打磨过的音色。

“原来你看到了......其实我是来这里给你找礼物的。”

花京院有些惊喜：“这里？”

承太郎嗯了声：“我听说这里会有比较罕见的矿物石，想亲手做对耳钉送你。可惜，即便是以白金之星的眼力，也找不出什么有价值的东西。”

花京院想，怎么会没有。

惬意的海风吹散了夏日的闷热，浪花纷沓而至绽放在他们的脚背，海水虔诚吻他们万千次。

承太郎的心意就如同这干净透蓝的大海一样，纯粹又温柔，广阔又无际。

已经是给予他的最好礼物了。

“但仍有意外的发现，我想给你看的是这个——”

承太郎在一块浅滩前停住，此时海水退去，在海滨上残留的海水陷进了一块被沙子包围的水坑。

里面甚至生活着不少藻类，看上去生命力极其顽强，在近乎透明的水里发着点点蓝绿色的荧光。

花京院没听说过这样的事情，即便他自认为在去往埃及的旅途中他已经比这世界上大部分人要幸运的多，见证过太多瑰丽的景致和鲜活的色彩，可他又着实被眼前的景象迷得挪不开眼。

花京院觉得很像承太郎的眼睛，聚光的祖母绿石镶嵌其中。光从未在其中熄灭，而勇气亦坚韧地根植在他的体内，代代传承。

荧光在水中跳动、浮动甚至是游动，那是藻类在燃烧自己的生命能量。

花京院握紧了站在身侧的承太郎，月光润湿他的眼角，那么他的生命能量又该在哪绽放呢？

借承太郎眼底的光，花京院想，他大概别无选择。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
